Bart the rabbit!
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Ok this story is just to strange to read, don't read it unless you want to be dissapointed. I have no idea what was going through my mind when I wrote it but don't read it...


There was once a rabbit named Bart

There was once a rabbit named Bart. Bart had white fur and belonged to a family known as the Simpbits. The father was a fat, bald rabbit, the mother a rabbit with blue fur, his sister Lisa the smart rabbit and Maggie the rabbit that sucks acorns or nuts. They lived in Springfield, the castle of black cloud. They lived in a peace and harmony except for the times they ate each other with their mouths. At the time mouths were used for eating however today's it is more commonly used for talking.

"Hello King Homer." Marge said to her fair king and husband. How she dreamt of getting it on with his rabbit's tail.

"Daddy, I have taught Maggie how to run from foxes."

"Thank God Lisa, I was getting tired of letting Marge carry her."

"Bart, are you smoking pot?"

"Dad, we're rabbits, only humans smoke pot. That is so lame." Bart responded.

Maggie was the cute one, she couldn't even hop yet and her teeth was like people's teeth. She definitely not like those cute ones you eat, no I couldn't eat her. Her father looks good so I grab him and eat him.

"OH no my dad is dead!" Bart said. His sister's started crying but his mother was kind of glad he was dead and she is going to be richer because of life insurance.

"Anyways kids, we are rich enough to buy a tree."

"Oh that's nice, so were are we going to dump piggy."

"Bart that's mean, your dead is a fat rabbit. Pig's are so filthy, I mean they were those badge's and are in stupid uniforms and they drive around with car's that have flashy lights."

"Mum, I'm off to avenge my father's death. While you were talking the author told me that he lives at 120 Orchard rd. Well I'm off now." Bart went to the place of the evil king Millie Bear.

"Milbear, why did you kill my dad?"

"I don't know, I was bored." He said spinning around his chair.

"How come you got a chair, where do us bunnies get chairs from?"

"I don't know. Hey Bart, your kind of cute like a rabbit."

"Eww!! I'm rabophobic, I only like rabies, that's how this rabbit hops."

"Oh, aren't we supposed to be fighting or something?"

"I dunno, I guess so."

"So we make rabbit stew instead?" Milhouse asks.

"With middle eastern spices?"

"I don't know, I'm bored." He cooks his rabbit and him and Bart eat it.

"Haha, I made you eat your dad." Milbear says with a cute smirk. He looked like that Easter creature.

"Wow he tasted good, don't you think so?"

"Yeah Bart, hey we got to go get revenge on the wizard. You know, Harry Hopper."

"Oh yeah, he poisoned our carrots with his urine."

"Hey Harry Hopper how have I used alliteration?" Milbear says wagging his tail like a dog if that were possible for a rabbit.

"Very well, here you deserve a chocolate cake." Harry pooper oh I meant Hopper offered.

"Thanks Rabby, you know this chocolate cake tastes an awful lot like rabbit brain."

"Haha, it was your father's brain." The wizard responded.

"No wonder it tasted so empty." Milbear and Bart killed Harry pothead and they lived happily ever after for 2 whole days.

"Bart, can you take Maggie for a walk."

"Ok mother, it shall be done." Bart taking Maggie for a walk. This is where it got strange for Bart the rabbit.

"Maggie you're so cute." Maggie wasn't that cute, she looked more like a fox than a rabbit. Ironically Maggie takes off the fake teeth and tells Bart she is a fox.

"No….. how could this have happened?"

"Let's admit it, Mum isn't that loyal." Maggie responds. Suddenly Maggie the cute baby fox and the rabbit boy Bart have to fight the evil Nelson Butts, he was a giant butthole.

"Maggie bite it." Bart said.

"Oh no, Maggie isn't really my sister." Bart is cool, you like Bart cause he's cool. I feel sorry for Bart, he is cool.

"Oh no the baby vixen has bitten the rectum of Nelson Butts." Nelson Butts screams.

"Haha, you can't poo any more without bleeding."

"Oh no, that means I can't eat Chinese food anymore."

"How do you eat? You're a butt."

"No you're a butt." Nelson replies.

"I'm sorry but you are literally a butt." Maggie replied. Somehow their differences didn't mean they weren't still siblings. They spent the next 2 weeks fighting crime together like killing the giant squirrel bears and racing the turtles. That race between the turtles was amazing, for a rabbit can really drive his tail pretty fast.

"Hey I was thinking that we should beat up Lisa."

"Why she is our sister?" Maggie replies with a cute smile. She now looked edible because with her father's death there were more nuts for her to chow down.

"Maggie, if you see my pet rat make sure you feed it cheese." Lisa says and instead Maggie shoves the cheese down Lisa's throat. Maggie and Bart start laughing and Lisa dies.

"Oh… whoops." Bart says.

"So that's what a dead sister looks like. Cute eh?" Maggie responds. Maggie was a very small fox, Maggie was red like a red head. Maggie was only 1 yr olds yes I said olds for the video test. The show is over, the author isn't stoned enough to continue. Oh wait, yes he is.


End file.
